Halloween Horror Nights: Darkness Within
Halloween Horror Nights: Darkness Within Tagline: Are you ready for the Darkness Within Icon: The Dark-watcher Houses Darkness Within; Torment of the Ages: Within the crumbling halls of a tourist attraction known as the Museum of Evil, The Dark-watcher has taken up residence among the exhibits showcasing tyrants and madmen of the past. Step inside if you dare, the Dark-watcher has brought to life these historical horrors and they're ready to continue their work. BioShock; Rapture's Descent: Businessman Andrew Ryan founded the city of Rapture as an underwater utopia where people could create without restraint from morality or otherwise. Now, with its people warped by a mutagen known as ADAM, Rapture is at war with itself. Watch where you go, for if the depraved citizens don't get you, then Ryan's security forces will. Voodoo on the Bayou; Samedi's Realm: Out in the swamplands of Louisiana, an ancient mansion is home to a dark and powerful voodoo. That magic continues its work, as zombies walk the grounds intent to keep out any trespasssers who wish to witness the horrible beings of the other side. Arcanium; Game Over: In the testing labs of SynTech, step up and plug into the next evolution that's harder than your average first person shooter. The name of the game is Arcanium and in it, the enemies will hurt you for real and no extra lives or save points will protect you. Organ Harvest: At the Golden Heart Medical Facility, they promise the very best in treating those who have been severly incapacitated. Behind it's polished halls and professional staff, however, lies a plot to gather organs from the patients and sell them to high priced clients. Watch out, for you might become their next patient. The Haunting of Hellgate Hall: Professor Samuel Graves and his team of paranormal investigators attempt to spend the night of England's most haunted house. As they devled deep into the walls of Highgate Manor and it's disterbing past, they we're never seen again. Beware of the dangers and encounter the malevlent specters and entities that inhabit the abandoned rooms and unhollowed grouds of Highgate Cemetery. From Dusk til Dawn: The Titty Twister is under new ownership and is now opened with a new staff of alluring dancers who will quench their desires for fresh blood. But in this nightclub, the staff are actually a new breed of vampires who are set out to make a new sacrifice. Can make it from dusk til dawn. The Descent; Terror in the Shadows: A group of cave explorers attempt to chater the cavenous Appalachian mountians, however their expedition has taken a gruseome turn after they sumble across the breeding grounds of the Crawlers. Now it's fight for survival as you attempt to escape the twists and turns of the labryinth craverns and void the dreadful fate of many who dared to enter The Descent. Scare Zones The Shadow over Innsmouth: Desperate to survive in the midst of turmoil, the towns folk of Innsmouth practiced an ancient sacrifical cult to a race of known as the Deep Ones for prosperity. Now, the town's population bears an amphibious look and they don't take kindly to stragners who venture to disover their unholy secerts. Urban Legends: Wendigo: Legend tells of the Wendigo, a creature that arises when a human has feasted upon the flesh of another. The halls of Alamodot Outpost, a 19th Century Alaskan trade outpost which fell prey to starvation and canibalism, serve to show that legends can have a truth to them. Silent Hill: A siren sounds, as a thick fog rolls in. In front of you lies the streets of Silent Hill, a small town home to unspeakable horrors. Freak Show: Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and see Dr Morbid's Sidehow of the Strange. Witness the bizzare oddities and freaks of nature that make their home along the midway. Who know? Maybe you'll be part of the show. Havoc: War Zone: Shadow Creek Enterprises has developed a new line of elite soldiers, driven to madness and taken over the facility. They have now gotten free from the building, taking to the streets and launching their own personal war. Category:Halloween Horror Nights